


Lights

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Evanee and Belle [9]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.A/N: The second of the ‘444 Followers Prompts’. Thanks to sweetoceanclouds for sending it in!!; also inspired by the song “I want to be in the light” by DC Talk; unbeta’d</p><p>2. A/N: Features Tom & Evanee from "In the Dark" / "Into the Light" / "In the Shade" and takes place between "In the Shade" and “Breakfast in Bed”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

 

She flinched when suddenly dozens of flashlights went off at the same time. Shouts filled the air around her, mixed with screams and cheers from the crowds further down the carpet. It wasn’t the first time she regretted coming that night and something told her it wouldn’t be the last. Desperately, Evanee tried to move further into the background, hoping to become invisible among the other people on the carpet but when Tom looked around and his blue eyes fell on her, she knew it was in vain.

 

“You can join him if you want, you know?” Luke smiled friendly enough, though with one eye still on the phone resting in his hand. “Yes, I know,” came Evanee’s quiet, almost inaudible, reply and as she walked over to her husband, one hand resting on her growing baby bump, she wished herself away to a quieter, more private place.

 

Either oblivion to her discomfort or, more likely, simply playing his part for the press, Tom breathed a kiss onto her temple, his arm finding his way around her waist at the same time. She had to try hard to keep her eyes open now that she was faced with the blinding lights of the photographers who kept shouting his name while at the same time inquiring about hers. Complimenting shouts of “You look gorgeous!” and “Congratulations Tom!” could be heard occasionally but they didn’t help to keep the rising feeling of panic at bay. She started to feel sick and knew that this time it wasn’t the baby who was to blame. She was simply overwhelmed; unable to process it all, to come to terms with the situation she found herself in, all of a sudden centre of attention.

 

A polite nod of thanks to the press and Tom led her away from the lights and further down the carpet. “Tom, you still have to give interviews,” Luke reminded him as they kept walking past the waiting press to the entrance of the cinema. He nodded curtly but didn’t stop for any of the microphones which were shoved into his face. “Tom, the press…” Another reminder of his publicist and Tom came to an abrupt halt, surprising Luke and Evanee alike. “Luke, as you might be able to see, my pregnant wife is feeling unwell and I’d be damned if I didn’t see to her first before I answer any of their questions tonight. Is that understood?” A nod and a defeated sigh followed ere they continued their way down the carpet. Fans kept shouting his and his character’s name and the wall of sound washed like a wave over Evanee, causing her to shrink even further into his side, her eyes fixed on the carpeted floor ahead of her while she tried to let herself be soothed by Tom’s hand stroking slowly over her back.

 

Once inside the foyer of the cinema, she took a deep breath ere Tom pulled her into a gentle embrace. “It’s okay love. Everything’s fine now. I’m sorry I allowed you to go through this, I should have known better! Please forgive me.” Evanee shivered in his arms and he contemplated going home altogether though he knew she would never allow him to leave his own film’s premiere just like that.

 

“Darling, would you like to go home?,” Tom whispered against her hair but she shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll just stay in here if I may,” she mumbled against his chest ere taking a step back to be able to look at him properly. “I’m sorry Tom. I didn’t want to ruin this for you.” His fingertip on her lips, he interrupted her apology. “Evanee, don’t!…You didn’t ruin anything, you hear me? But I need to go out there again and talk to the press. Is that okay?” She nodded with a faint smile, focusing on him instead of the bustling and excitement around them. Luke was waiting by the door, a little impatient now because of the disruption of his schedule but he knew better than to interrupt them now. Tom pressed one last kiss onto Evanee’s lips and another one on her bump before he went outside once again to face the press.

 

Anxiously, Evanee followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight. A little insecurely she remained in the foyer. So many unfamiliar faces surrounded her, their owners all focused on their phones, their conversations, their duties. No one paid attention to the pregnant woman standing by the wall. At least Evanee thought no one did.

 

“Evanee, are you okay?” Elsa’s grey-green eyes had spotted her among the those busily rushing about and the petite Spaniard had walked over to her immediately, sensing her discomfort. “Elsa! Yes, yes I’m fine, thank you.” Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, though, and the older one saw through her facade in no time. “Come on, let’s get you out of here,” she smiled and led the pregnant woman out of the busy foyer and into a quieter area until they reached a pair of chairs. Ordering some water from a passing waiter, Elsa beckoned her to take a seat ere she took the one opposite her.

 

“It’s all a bit too much, isn’t it? The cameras, the shouting fans, the attention and questions.” A compassionate smile played around the actress’ lips and Evanee nodded, averting her gaze to her hands resting in her lap. Carefully, Elsa placed hers on top of them. “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone, I hope you know that. Neither Tom, nor yourself. It’s perfectly natural to be intimidated by that pack of wolves out there, not to speak of your condition.” She spoke quietly and slowly, hoping to calm the pregnant woman down a bit. She didn’t know about Evanee’s past. In fact, no one did except for Tom and her psychiatrist. Elsa thought her to be merely overwhelmed by the mass of attention outside. Little did she know about the real reason behind Evanee’s lack of self-esteem.

 

Their solitude didn’t last long as soon after the first guests started to make their way into the cinema. Tom’s curly head could be seen among them, towering over most of the others as his eyes scanned the crowd for the familiar face of his beloved wife. Knowing that he was on his way, helped Evanee to calm down further and she lifted her head once more to smile thankfully at the blond woman in front of her. “Thank you Elsa. You are so very kind to me.” “Not at all, my dear.” She stood as Tom approached them and, squeezing the other’s hand once again, she smiled at Tom. “I’ll see you two inside.”

 

“Darling, hey…are you okay?” Worry was etched on Tom’s face despite knowing that Elsa had looked after his wife. The way Evanee was sitting on that chair, with hunched shoulders and her face slightly pale, hurt him physically as he knew it was his fault for bringing her along. “I’m fine. I’m okay, don’t worry, love,” she breathed as he came to kneel in front of her. “I guess I just wasn’t ready for that. I was okay at home, talking about it with you but…out there…I just wanted to run away.” Tears welled up in her eyes and he pressed his lips against her forehead.

 

“It’s okay, love. It’s over now. We can go home if you want, just you and me,” Tom whispered against her skin, his hands resting on her cheeks, encompassed by her own. “No, I’d love to see the film,” Evanee mumbled and he looked at her with loving eyes. “But you know that I’d do anything you ask of me. So if there’s ever a moment when you change your mind, let me know. You are my priority, above everything and everybody else.” Instead of an answer, her lips met his in a chaste but thankful kiss. Sometimes all the words couldn’t express how much he meant to her. Sometimes only a kiss would do.


End file.
